Secret, Kiss, and Love
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Asmara itu seperti kecelakaan yang tiba-tiba.  Summary gaje. Mind to RnR or CnC? don't like don't read. Ok?
1. Secret

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hana Kimi © Hisaya Nakajo**

**Pairing : SaiSasu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T for this chapter.**

**Warning : Shou-ai, Yaoi, Maybe OOC, typo, etc.**

**Terinspirasi dari komik For You in Full Blossom**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1 : Secret**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV's**

.

.

.

.

**Asmara itu seperti kecelakaan yang tiba-tiba.**.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku duduk di kelas satu SMA khusus pria, Konoha Gakuen. Aku hanya seorang siswa biasa. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku berbeda dari mereka. Aku seorang _gay_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" seru salah seorang temanku. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya berlari ke arahku.

"Ternyata kau, Kiba," kataku pada pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik itu. "Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sasu, kita teman baik, 'kan? Pinjam catatan, dong. Lusa 'kan ada tes fisika." Rayunya sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu mengulurkan tanganku.

"500 yen," kataku.

"Hee? Ke-kejam! Masa' kau meminta uang pada cowok miskin sepertiku? Kau monster!" teriaknya berlebihan.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

"Sasu kejam amat sih! Paling tidak turunkan harganya, dong. 300 yen deh. Boleh ya?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Aku hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuannya. Apa boleh buat? Terpaksa aku meminjamkan catatanku.

"Hei! Minggir! Kalau mau becanda jangan disini! Mengganggu!" bentak seorang anak berkacamata lalu menerobos masuk sambil menggerutu.

"Seram. Dia pengikut ketua kelas, 'kan?" ujar Kiba. Aku hanya angkat bahu lalu masuk ke dalam kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi. Aku melihat ke arah ketua kelas yang duduk di sampingku. Namikaze Sai. Rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih pucat, dan senyumnya lumayan menawan. Dia siswa berprestasi. Guru-guru menilainya baik. Tidak ada cela di dirinya. Selama ini aku belum pernah mengobrol dengannya. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum. 'Wajahnya keren,' batinku. Mungkin kami nggak akan ngobrol kalau bukan karena suatu sebab.

.

.

.

Baru saja aku menginjakkan kakiku di asrama. Pengawas asrama memanggilku dan menyampaikan pesan dari ibuku. Menyebalkan sekali! Padahal aku ingin istirahat dengan tenang. Tapi ibu malah menyuruhku menjemput adikku.

"Disini ya?" Aku melihat alamat yang diberitahukan padaku. "Hmm..? Namikaze? Jangan-jangan…"

"Lho? Sasu-_nii_? Kok Sasu-_nii_ disini?" Tanya adikku, Gaara.

"Kok malah tanya begitu! Aku disuruh menjemputmu, tahu!"

"Ehh? Barusan aku menelpon ibu dan bilang kalau aku akan menginap di rumah Naruto." Aku menghela nafasku.

"Merepotkan sekali, sih! Oh iya, Naruto, nama keluargamu Namikaze?"

"Benar! Kok baru tahu, sih? Padahal 'kan aku calon istrinya Gaara," ujarnya polos. Aku hanya bisa senyum kecut melihat mereka bermesraan.

"Jangan-jangan kau punya kakak ya?" Baru saja selesai aku berkata. Seorang datang menghampiri kami.

"Naruto-_chan_."

"Kakak." Naruto memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Orang yang kumaksud baru saja keluar dan menatapku.

"Uchiha?" gumamnya. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya.

…

"Maaf lama menunggu. Nih, kupotongi melon untuk kalian." Sai tersenyum lembut. 'Berbeda dengan yang di sekolah,' pikirku. Dia melihatku dan berhenti tersenyum. Lama kami terdiam, akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Ayahmu dokter, ya?"

"Yup, begitulah. Bidangnya penyakit dalam."

"Ooh.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. Terdengar suara gaduh di lantai atas. "Aku permisi dulu. Selanjutnya terserah kau." Sai beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke lantai atas. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku pun berpamitan pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal kecil itulah yang menjadi awal mula aku mengobrol dengan Namikaze Sai.

"Namikaze, Sabtu ini kami akan belajar kelompok di rumah Kabuto. Mau ikut?" Tanya salah seorang pengikutnya.

"Maaf, Sabtu dan Minggu aku harus pulang dan jaga rumah karena rumahku kosong. Maaf ya," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu… palsu. Dia bukannya bersikap baik dan perhatian pada orang lain. Semua sudah tertipu olehnya. Dia sedang membuat dinding pemisah yang dijaganya dengan baik. Aku ingin melihat 'wajah aslinya'

"Uchiha!" dia memanggilku. "Tadi Iruka-_sensei_ menyuruhmu untuk memberikan laporanmu segera." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Namikaze, cepat! Nanti tidak dapat tempat duduk!"

"Iya, kalian duluan." Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum palsu.

"Repot juga, ya. Harus beramah-tamah pada orang yang sebenarnya tidak kamu pedulikan," ujarku sambil menatap matanya. "Matamu sepertinya menertawakan sesuatu." Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menyeringai dan menatapku tajam. "Terima kasih nasihatnya."

Aku hanya menatapnya seperti biasa. Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, aku akan menetapkan panitia festival sekolah. Ketua kelas secara otomatis masuk ke jajaran panitia. Hari ini kita akan menetapkan wakil ketuanya. Bagaimana Namikaze, ada yang mau kamu rekomendasikan?" jelas Hatake-_sensei_ panjang lebar. Aku sedikit menguap karena mengantuk setiap kali mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ada. Saya merekomendasikan Uchiha sebagai wakil ketua."

Aku membelakakkan mataku. Dia itu, seenaknya saja.

"Tu-tunggu, ketua kelas. Bukannya dia tipe yang mementingkan diri sendiri? Apa itu tidak akan jadi beban?" protes salah seorang pengikut Sai.

"Apa iya? Tapi, menurutku dia bakal memperhatikan orang karena dia tipe yang mengurus dirinya sendiri." Dia menatapku tajam, seringaiannya terlihat seperti sebuah ancaman bagiku. "Bagaimana, Uchiha Sasuke?" Kalau begini terpaksa deh. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Penjahat kamu, Sai," kataku. Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku juga kebetulan saja, kok." Aku menatap tajam matanya.

"Tahu juga kalau aku ada di sini. Tadinya kupikir aku saja yang tahu kalau pintu daruratnya rusak."

"Para pengikutmu pasti kaget kalau lihat kau begini."

"Biar saja! Aku sudah mulai muak meladeni mereka." Dia menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Maksudmu? Jadi anak baik itu nggak menyenangkan?" tanyaku padanya. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam. Ditariknya dasiku hingga wajahku dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Cuma kamu yang menyadari itu."

"Jadi, cuma aku yang tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." Aku hanya tertawa hambar.

"Benar." Didekatkannya lagi wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"Rahasiakan ini!" Dia menyeringai. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan firasat. Sejauh mana aku akan terlibat dengannya.

-To be Continue-

Nyaa~~

Muncul lagi fic abal dari Mell XD #plak

Jangan flame karena sudah ada peringatan di atas. Ok?

Review-nya yang banyak ya~ #plak


	2. Kiss

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hana Kimi © Hisaya Nakajo**

**Pairing : SaiSasu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T agak menyerempet ke M**

**Warning : Shou-ai, Yaoi, Maybe OOC, typo, etc.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2 : Kiss**_.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV's**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kita bisa saja jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak pernah kita bayangkan.**

.

.

.

.

"Sai, ternyata kau di sini." Aku melangkah masuk ke ruang kesenian dan duduk di sebelah Sai yang sedang melukis.

"Nih, bahan rapat panitia untuk lusa. Hatake-_sensei _memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu," ujarku dengan nada kesal. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan lukisannya. "Maaf, Sasuke." Aku hanya mendengus.

"Lain kali datang sendiri, dong. Kau melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab padaku sedangkan kau sendiri malah enak-enakkan di sini. Kau memaksaku untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan merepotkan itu. Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang ketua?" Dia masih tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kau cepat tanggap, ya," ujarnya santai. Dasar. Sejak terlibat dengannya aku selalu di permainkan.

"Lukisan ini kau buat sejak musim panas, ya?" Aku melihatnya tersenyum setiap kali membubuhkan cat pada kanvas itu.

"Iya… ini untuk Neji. Dia pasti senang kalau aku melukis."

Neji, anak remaja berusia 13 tahun yang dititipkan teman ayahnya. Saat ini dia sedang dalam pengobatan dan tinggal di rumah Sai. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, Sai bilang dia sudah seperti adiknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia kursus melukis bersamamu."

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya." Aku hanya terdiam, melihatnya sedang menggoreskan warna biru pucat di atas kanvas-nya.

"Kau melukis apa? Kok biru melulu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku sedang melukis langit. Neji bilang, dia suka sekali melihat langit." Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sai tentang Neji. Tapi menurutku, dia sedang mencoba untuk membuat Neji hanya melihat dirinya saja.

"Ini untuk Neji, ya?" gumamku pelan. Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum geli. "Kau cemburu?"

"E-enak saja! Kurang ajar kau!" Dia hanya tertawa pelan melihatku. Wajahku pastilah memerah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya. Sai tidak ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Tapi, tatapan matanya selalu lembut ketika membicarakan Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha, sini." Lee memanggilku dengan begitu semangat. Aku dan Sai mendatanginya. Di sana ada Kiba dan juga Shikamaru. "Kau mau ikut, nggak?" tanyanya.

"Hei, bodoh!" Shikamaru membentaknya. Aku jadi bingung. "Biarkan sajalah dia ikut!" paksa Lee. Lee memperlihatkan barang bawaanya pada kami. 2 DVD porno. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lee, penampilanmu benar-benar menipu," ujarku. Lee malah merengut. "Memangnya salah, ya. Kalau cowok suka sama cewek cantik? Sekali-kali ikut, dong." Kiba yang di belakangnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan Sai hanya terdiam membisu.

"Maaf, aku pass." Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cewek.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Lee sepertinya kecewa sekali.

"Hei, sudahlah. Uchiha sudah bilang begitu. Jangan maksa," ujar Kiba. Kiba adalah temanku sejak SD. Satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu tentangku. Mereka pun pergi ke kamar Lee. Sedangkan aku dan Sai masuk ke kamarku.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, membuka jendela dan menghidupkan ventilator udara di kamar mandi. Aku dan Sai duduk di lantai sambil menghisap rokok dan mengobrol tentang hal yang tidak penting. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengobrol seperti ini. Aku jadi ingin lebih tahu tentang dirinya.

"Kamu punya pacar?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kamu sendiri?" Dia balik menanyaku.

"Ada tapi sudah putus. Saat aku bilang akan sekolah di sini dan tinggal di asrama. Dia tidak mau ikut." Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau yang aku maksud itu adalah seorang cowok?

"Siapa yang mengajarimu merokok?" tanyaku lagi padanya. Dia sedikit tertawa. "Pengurus rumah yang berkerja di rumahku yang mengajariku."

"Cewek muda?" Dia mengangguk.

"Dia pasti mengajarimu hal lain selain merokok," ujarku dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Dia menoleh dan menatap wajahku.

"Aku pernah melakukannya sekali saat umur 14 tahun karena penasaran." Aku kaget dan membelalakan mataku. "Itu hal yang biasa, 'kan?"

"I…"

'DOK-DOK'

Tanda dari sebelah. Mungkin Kiba atau Shikamaru.

"Ada kepala asrama. Cepat sembunyi! Matikan lampu!" teriak Kiba. Aku dan Sai kaget. Sai menarikku naik ke tempat tidur. Ditutupnya tirai tempat tidur sehingga kami tidak terlihat. Aku mendengar suara orang membuka pintu dan menutup pintunya lagi karena mungkin dia mengira penghuni kamar ini belum pulang. Aku duduk memunggungi Sai. Dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggungku. Tangan kanannya berada di atas dadaku dan tangan kirinya di perutku. Aku pusing. Napas, suhu badan, dan suara Sai menguasaiku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Hanya bayangan Sai yang berputar di kepalaku.

"Sasuke," Sai berbisik di telingaku. Sial. Dia menggodaku. "Sasuke.." Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di leherku.

"Hnng…" Tanpa kusadari aku mendesah. Wajahku terasa panas. Sai malah menggodaku. Aku jadi ingin menyentuh tubuh Sai. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap matanya. "Sai.." gumamku. Napasku terasa berat. Kusentuh wajahnya pelan. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia tersenyum. Didekatkannya wajahku dengan wajahnya. Dikecupnya bibirku lembut. Tak hanya mencium, lidahnya menjilati bibirku dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku, bermain dengan lidahku dan melumat bibirku. "Nnnh… Sai..," desahku. Kami melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Sasuke…" Aku mengangkat kepalaku namun menghindari tatapan matanya. "Aku kembali ke kamarku, ya?" ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia pun pergi dan aku hanya terdiam di tempat tidurku. Kusentuh bibiku yang baru saja dikecupnya. Aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhannya di tubuhku. Entah sejak kapan rasa ingin tahuku berubah menjadi rasa suka. Selama ini aku belum pernah memikirkannya. Aku suka Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha, ada tamu tuh." Aku mendengus kesal.

"Tamu? Aku lagi sibuk nih!" bentakku.

"Hai, Sasu-_chan_. Kau berani membentak tamu, ya?" ujar tamu tersebut.

"K-KAKAK! Sedang apa kau disini?" Ternyata dia Itachi sialan yang selalu mendandani aku waktu kecil.

"Aku sedang bisnis," ujarnya. Bisnis? Aku tidak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali kok. "Aku mengantar baju pelayan pesanan kalian."

"Pesanan? Tapi aku nggak pesan apapun?" Aku heran. Kenapa kakakku bisa tahu kalau kami butuh baju pelayan?

"Aku yang pesan, Sasu. Kemarin kebetulan aku bertemu kakakmu. Ya, aku pesan sekalian deh," ujar Kiba. Ugh! Merepotkan sekali.

"Semuanya 28000 yen, ya, Sasuke."

"Apaa? Enak aja! Minta sama Kiba sana!" bentakku. Kakakku hanya tertawa lebar melihatku.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Bayarnya bisa kapan-kapan kok. Aku baikkan? Dah, Sasu-_chan_."

Akhirnya dia pun pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian festival sekolah pun dimulai. Aku berkeliling mencari dimana keberadaa Sai sekarang. Dia selalu saja menghilang disaat-saat sibuk. Aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke ruang kesenian.

"Sai?" Aku melihatnya berbaring di meja. Aku melihatnya tertidur pulas denga tiga kancing baju teratas terbuka. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya lagi. Aku begitu ingin memilikinya. Kubungkukkan badanku hingga wajahku dekat dengan wajahnya. Sedikit lagi aku mengecup bibirnya. Tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku pun berlari keluar dari sana. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Sai keluar dari kamarnya yang tepat berada di depan kamarku. Dia tersenyum padaku. 'Sial, aku keluar di saat yang tidak tepat,' batinku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau cari angin. Menyegarkan kepalaku yang terlalu lelah karena tugas-tugas yang kau berikan padaku."

"Oh. Mau keluar bersama? Aku traktir kau makan takoyaki di taman," ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di taman yang tak begitu ramai tersebut, aku duduk di sebuah bangku bersama Sai.

"Ah.. aku capek sekali hari ini. Terima kasih buat orang yang telah membuatku jadi seperti ini," gerutuku.

"Berarti aku tidak salah pilih orang. Guru juga memujimu, lho. Katanya kau hebat," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Heh! Aku sama sekali tidak tersanjung." Aku menyalakan sebatang rokok lalu menghisapnya. Tiba-tiba, Sai menarik rokok itu. "Aku minta," katanya lalu dihisapnya rokok tersebut. Pandanganku terpaku pada bibirnya yang membuatku tergoda. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak kuat menatap matanya.

"Ternyata rambutmu berwarna kebiruan, ya." Aku kaget dan melihat ke arah Sai. Wajah kami sangat dekat.

"I-ini diwariskan oleh ayahku," ujarku sedikit gugup.

"Hmm, indah, ya." Wajahnya makin dekat dengan wajahku. Napasnya terasa di pipiku. 'A-aku ganti topik saja,' batinku.

"Oh iya, tadi siang aku nggak melihatmu. Kamu kemana?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku pulang kerumah. Minggu kemarin Neji kena flu. Jadi, tadi aku melihat kindisinya. Sepertinya sudah membaik."

"Kamu… nggak terlalu berlebihan menjaganya? Dia 'kan bukan bayi lagi." Aku sedikit kesal.

"Sama saja, kok. Bagiku, dia polos," katanya. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku merasa tidak bisa ikut campur lebih jauh soal mereka. Aku gak bisa bilang apa-apa.

"Ayo, kita pulang," katanya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah..! Syukur, kamu sudah kembali..!" ujar pengurus asrama kepada Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Barusan keluargamu telepon. Katanya, Neji kecelakaan..! Dia adikmu, ya?"

-To be Continue-

Huaaa…

Update juga. Menurut kalian ini fic mau di lanjutin ke lemon atau nggak?

Review ^^


	3. Love

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hana Kimi © Hisaya Nakajo**

**Pairing : SaiSasu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Shou-ai, Yaoi, Maybe OOC, typo, etc.**

**Terinspirasi dari komik For You in Full Blossom**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3 : Love**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

.

"Barusan keluargamu menelpon, katanya Neji kecelakaan! Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit… eh, ini dia!" ujar pak pengurus sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sai. Sai awalnya terdiam sambil menatap kertas itu. Aku menepuk punggung Sai, membuatnya tersadar dri lamunannya.

"Maaf , Pak pengurus. Memonya kuminta!" Dia mengambil kertas itu dan berlari keluar pintu asrama.

"Sai!" Aku berlari menyusul Sai yang belum terlalu jauh, "kamu nggak apa-apa?" Sai masih terus saja berlari. "Sai!" dia masih saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilanku. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat datang dan akan menabrak Sai kalau saja aku tidak menarik tangannya saat itu juga. Badan kami terbentur ke tembok.

"Kamu terluka?" tanyaku.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" teriaknya, "Aku nggak apa-apa…" dan Dia pun berlari meninggalkanku. Aku menyusulnya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian. Dia gemetaran.

.

.

.

.

Sai duduk di samping ranjang Neji sambil memegang tangan Neji dan mengelus rambutnya. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap mereka dari balik pintu. Wajah Neji yang terbaring di ranjang putih itu terlihat indah, tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit seperti bayanganku. Aku melihat ke arah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Dia menoleh dan melemparkan senyuman padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya. Senyumannya mirip Sai. Mungkin dia adalah ayah Sai. Aku kembali memandang ke dalam kamar. Dia masih menggenggam tangan Neji. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Menahan sedikit rasa cemburu yang menggelayuti hatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

Asrama. Kamar 219. Pukul 22.34.

Aku masih terjaga. Berbaring di ranjang, menopang kepala dengan kedua tanganku sambil berpikir. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sai sperti tadi. Berteriak, gemetar, dan hampir menangis. Semua sisi Sai yang tidak kuketahui. Apa cuma Neji yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu? Haah.. keadaan seperti ini memang membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Sebaiknya, aku tidur daripada memikirkan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Sai nggak datang ke sekolah. Sedangkan aku sibuk mengurus festival.

"Hei… Sasuke! Ketua kelas kenapa?" tanya Lee sambil memukul-mukul punggungku.

"Dia 'kan sakit. Jadi apa boleh buat," ujar Kiba. Aku hanya diam dengan wajah kesal sambil membaca buku panduan sekolah.

"Bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu! Coba kamu jadi yang disuruh menggantikan dia!" Lee semakin berisik. Memang aku sedikit mengerjainya dengan menyuruhnya menggantikan Sai menjadi panitia festival sekolah. Tapi, nggak kusangka dia akan jadi ribut begini.

'BRAAK!'

Aku menggebrak meja karena sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah! Mulai siang ini kita akan melakukan persiapan sebelum hari H, 'kan? Pilih 15 orang dari masing-masing kelas untuk membantu. Bikin daftarnya dan serahkan ke kantor panitia. Sisanya dibagi dua untuk menyelesaikan persiapan pertunjukan dan juga kedai yang akan dikeluarkan. Bilang pada bagian konsumsi untuk melaporkan setelah pemeriksaan selesai. Itu saja! Dan aku mau kerumah Namikaze Sai untuk melihat keadaannya. Selanjutnya tolog urus," ujarku panjang lebar. Aku keluar kelas dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Aku pun pergi ke rumah Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

Berulang kali aku memencet tombol bel rumah Sai, namun tak ada jawaban. Aku berniat kembali ke sekolah. Namun kuurungkan niatku. Aku pun masuk dan memanggil-manggil Sai.

"Selamat siang." Tak ada jawaban, "Se-"

"Sudah dengar, tahu," ujar Sai.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Hn. Kalau sudah dengar jawab dari tadi, dong."

"Tadi aku lagi cuci rambut Neji." Cih lagi-lagi Neji.

"Dasar. Apanya yang sakit? Mungkin kau lupa, tapi besok inti festival sekolah sudah dimulai!"

"Aku nggak lupa, kok." Dia tersenyum.

"Syukur. Gara-gara kau bolos, aku jadi kena getahnya."

"Haha.. wakilku memang hebat."

"Aakh.. pokoknya besok kau harus da-"

"Sai…" suara seorang anak menghentikan kata-kataku. Seorang anak berambut coklat panjang menghampiri kami hanya dengan selembar handuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Neji! Sudah kubilang, kamu berendam dulu di air panas. Ayo sini…"

'Greb'

Neji tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Sai erat. Sai mengusap-usap kepala Neji.

"Hei, kalau kau memelukku begini, aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak. Aku harus mengambil handukmu." Kulihat wajah Sai, sangat lembut, "Apa boleh buat, aku memang harus menemanimu. Sini, kukeringkan rambutmu." Aku memandangi mereka berdua. Rasanya nafasku terhenti.

"Baiklah. Pokoknya sudah kusampaikan, ya. Besok kamu harus datang." Aku pun pergi dari rumahnya. Aku nggak tahu harus menyebut apa tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Yang jelas bukan hal yang manis seperti kasih sayang atau cinta. Jauh lebih dalam dari itu. Tapi, kelihatan sangat rapuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sai memang datang ke festival sekolah. Tapi, Lee bilang dia barusan pulang karena tidak enak badan. Dengan secepatnya aku berlari mencarinya. Ternyata dia ada di belakang gedung olahraga.

"Sai! Kamu mau pulang?" tanyau.

"Aku sudah memberikan petunjuk. Jadi, tanggung jawabku sudah ku penuhi."

"Tanggung jawab? Kamu…"

"Neji sedang menungguku. Aku harus cepat pulang." Aku mendelik kesal. Kutarik tangannya dan kuhempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Mau kau apakan Neji?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku nggak ngerti apa maksudmu. Aku ada di samping Neji karena dia menginginkanku. Aku harus menemaninya. Aku merawatnya sejak dia datang kerumahku. Cuma aku tempatnya bergantung. Dia hanya membuka hati padaku. Karena itu-"

"Karena itu kau ingin mengurungnya seperti burung? Supaya dia hanya melihatmu saja…?" Aku berteriak kesal.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu…" nada suaranya mulai bergetar.

'DAKK!' aku memukulkan tanganku ke dinding.

"Kamu nggak butuh Neji! Dia bukan anak kecil terus! Suatu saat nanti kamu dan dia akan berpisah. Nggak peduli meski kamu tetap berpengang padanya!" Hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit dan membasahi kami.

"Berisik kau, Sasuke! Memangnya salah kalau aku berpegang padanya? Kau punya semuanya, sedangkan aku hanya punya Neji… aku…"

Aku menggengam tangan Sai. Kutarik dia dan kucium dia. Kulepaskan ciumanku lalu kupeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau masih punya aku, Sai…" bisikku di telinganya.

"Eh?"

"Kau masih punya aku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sai. Aku mencintaimu." Sai membalas pelukanku erat. Dia menangis.

"….ma… sih…" bisik Sai.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih…" Aku tersenyum tipis. Hari itu, kami berulang kali berciuman. Seperti hujan yang turun ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasu! Jangan lari kau!" teriak Lee.

"Aku nggak kabur, kok. Nguap saja nggak boleh!" ujarku.

"Maksudku, kau itukan penarik tamu. Apa jadinya kalau pasang muka begitu? Kerja yang benar! Understand?"

"Understand! Understand!"

"Kamu sih enak. Coba lihat kostumku, nih," ujar Kiba sambil menunjukkan kostumnya. Kostum hantu tradisional Jepang, dengan yukata putih, dan bola mata yang keluar.

"Aku lebih suka kostummu. Lebih nendang."

"Sekarang sudah tidak bisa ganti lagi, lho," ujar Sai. Aku hanya diam melihatnya.

"Sasuke, kamu sudah selesai 'kan? Kalau mau istirahat, ayo kubelikan sekaleng jus."

"Hn…" aku mengikutinya dalam diam. Padahal kejadiannya baru semalam. Tapi, sikapnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami semalam.

"Oi, mesin penjualnya 'kan di sana…" tiba-tiba Sai menarik kerah bajuku lalu mencium bibirku. Aku kaget, tapi hanya bisa diam dan membalas ciumannya.

"Balasan yang kemarin," katanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Rahasiakan kejadian kemarin malam!" dia tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Si, sialan! Tanpa kau bilangpun aku akan merahasiakannya," ujarku lalu aku berlari menyusulnya.

Aku takkan menceritakan tentang kami berdua pada siapapun. Karena, semua cerita cinta dan kebahagiaan kami adalah rahasia kami berdua.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Author minta maaf sama readers yang sudah menunggu lama.

Tapi semoga cerita ini memuaskan kalian.

Salam hangat dari Min ^^

Jangan lupa review ya.


End file.
